The present invention relates to holders for cooking vessel lids. More specifically, the present invention provides a pot lid stand that includes a pair of longitudinal members defining a channel configured to receive perimeter edge of a lid therein, as well as wire supports for supporting the lid in an upright position.
When cooking with a pot or other similar cooking vessels, it is often desirable to cover the cooking vessel with a lid. Once covered with a lid, the cooking vessel will eventually need to be uncovered in order to access its contents, and so the lid must be removed. It can be difficult to find space on a countertop when removing a lid from a cooking vessel. The typical solution of laying the lid flat down on the countertop takes up valuable space and causes clutter. The lid can often reach temperatures close to that of the cooking vessel, so it can be difficult to handle and store such a hot lid. One option is to try to balance the lid on the upper rim of the cooking vessel in such a way that an opening is left for a user to access the contents of the cooking vessel. However, the lid often falls off of the cooking vessel when balanced in such a precarious manner, which could cause a mess or potentially injure the user. In view of these concerns, the present invention provides a pot lid stand that can be utilized to support a pot lid or other cooking vessel lid in an upright position on a countertop or other support surface.
Devices have been disclosed the known art that relate to holders and supports for cooking vessel lids. These include devices that have been disclosed in issued patents and in published patent applications. However, these devices have several drawbacks. For example, some of these devices support the pot lid in a flat orientation, which causes the pot lid to take up more space than necessary. Further, these devices fail to provide a pot lid holder that includes a pair of spaced supports defining a channel for receiving the lid, an arcuate support wire, and a vertical support wire for effectively supporting a pot lid in an upright position.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing pot lid holder devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.